


Whatever Happened to Mr. Mulder

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Three versions of what really happened to Mulder.





	Whatever Happened to Mr. Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Whatever happened to Mr. Mulder by Ratwoman

Whatever happened to Mr. Mulder  
by Ratwoman  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't invent the x-files.  
Ratings: R. Version 2 and 3 include bondage, all three versions include m/m relationship.  
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
Spoilers: Requiem, The Red and the Black.  
Note: They finally showed the first episode of the new season in Germany. (How many seasons are there now? 375?) When Dogget uttered his doubt on the Mulder-abducted-by-aliens-theory, I thought, hey, maybe he's right, he could as well... Well, read it.  
Plot Summary: Three versions of what really happened to Mulder.

* * *

Whatever happened to Mr. Mulder  
by Ratwoman  


Version 1:

Conversation overheard at an open window: "I really should tell Scully."

"No, Mulder, you shouldn't."

"But she'll be worried, and it's not fair to make her believe a lie."

"Maybe, but she'd prefer you being abducted by alien to knowing the truth. -Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't talk bad about Scully!!!"

"I didn't. I just think that Scully and Skinner wouldn't approve of your decision to spent the rest of your life with me."

"Hm, that's true... Ok, we leave it by that, no one should know that I'm here with you."

"Errh.... I told Marita."

"You told Marita?"

"Of course, she's my best friend. - Ouch!"

"You tell your best friend, but you want me to make my best friend believe that I'm abducted by aliens?"

"Argh! Marita doesn't, ouch, care whom I fuck. - Stop that, Mulder, it hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt, Alex! - What's between you and Marita anyway? Do you fuck her?"

"Just once, and afterwards she stole my only chance to survive."

"She stole your chance to survive but she is your best friend?"

"Yes, kind of..."

"Somehow you must have survived anyway?"

"Only by using my tongue."

"Huh?"

"I... erh... persuaded the English Man that I might be useful."

...

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"We've just run away together and we've already been beating each other."

"Did you expect something else? Besides, _you've_ been beating _me_."

"If you knew I would beat you, why did you run away with me?"

"*sigh* Because, Mulder, there's nothing I'd rather do."

* * *

Version 2:

Mulder woke up to find himself tied to a bed. He looked around, but nothing of the woody wall and the tasteful furniture seemed familiar. Mulder closed his eyes, trying to remember... a forest, the light of an Ufo... and just as he was about to step to the other people waiting in the circle of light, a hit on the back of his head knocked him out.

Who had rescued him and then captured him? Like an answer the door opened and the cutest criminal in the world stepped in.

"Ah, you're awake." Alex Krycek said cheerfully.

"Krycek!" Mulder shouted and teared in vain at the ropes holding him, instinctively wanting to jump at Krycek.

Krycek watched him enthusiastically, sitting down at the side of the bed.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" Mulder called.

"I decided to keep you!" Krycek answered, smiling broadly.

"What?"

"I decided to keep you." Krycek repeated patiently.

Mulder looked with worry into Krycek's huge eyes. There was no trace of sanity left in these green depths. "What do you mean with 'keep me'?"

"Well, to keep you here in my hut, of course." he answered. "We're far away from civilisation where no one will find us." he smiled happily. "And they won't even search for you, because everyone thinks you have been abducted by aliens."

Mulder tried to reason with him: "But Krycek, you can't tie me to a bed for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry, Fox, I thought about it." Alex answered. "So I bought you some chains that are long enough to let you move to the whole hut." Krycek nodded as if to confirm his words. "But first..." To Mulder's horrors Krycek's hands moved to his shirt. The assassin sighed and started unbuttoning Mulder's shirt. "I always wanted to do that."

Mulder was very worried about this strange mixture of fear and arousal he felt when Alex bend down and started licking every inch of Mulder's skin.

* * *

Version 3:

Mulder watched the muscles of Alex's face twitch as he awoke. Green eyes opened, looking around in confusion. They widened when he saw Mulder, sitting astride him, and he jerked, probably trying to jump up, but Mulder had tied him up properly.

"Mulder?" Alex asked. "What...? Where...?"

Mulder smiled happily: "You told me that you offer me an unique opportunity. And you're right! You gave me the opportunity to leave my old life behind and run away with you!"

Krycek looked up at him doubtfully: "Did I?"

"Yes, when you told everyone about the UFO, I had a vision: I saw everyone believing that I was abducted by aliens, while I was really starting a new life with you!" Mulder was still amazed about the brilliance of his plan.

Krycek gazed with a frown at the ropes tying his arms to the bed: "A new life with me in chains?"

"Yeah, maybe I should buy some chains." Mulder answered thoughtfully. Slightly surprised about Krycek's horrified face, he added: "I only bought you a lead and handcuffs so far, but chains would keep you more secure."

"Mulder," Alex said in a panic-stricken voice, "do you know that you're insane?"

Mulder thought about it for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Genius is always misunderstood, Alex." Mulder decided that, since they had plenty of time for talking later, he could take some action now. Quickly he grabbed the neckline of Krycek's shirt and ripped it apart.

Krycek watched him horrified. "Marita will search for me!" he called.

"No," Mulder answered happily while he was admiring Alex's bare chest, "I bribed her." Mulder was so proud of himself, he really had thought of everything.

"You bribed her?" Alex called in disbelief.

"Yeah," Mulder moved his fingers over Alex's smooth skin. "She won't tell anyone, and she'll bring us food, and I will tell her to bring those chains you've mentioned."

Enough talk, Mulder decided, and started working on Alex's skin with his teeth, lips and tongue instead.

XXXXXX  
:)

Visit my homepage: http://www.geocities.com/ratwoman2001

  
Archived: September 29, 2001 


End file.
